Лилията и Северният вятър
by Nhaz
Summary: Северъс Снейп се осъзнава миг преди да нарече Лили Еванс мътнорода. Оттук нататък историята им се развива по коренно различен начин. Превод на "Sever not the Lily flower, lest you bleed in the mud". Пускам я, ако все пак има кой да я прочете, и ще се радвам, ако пишете по някой коментар, за да знам кое е добре, кое не е наред и т. н.
1. Една-единствена дума

- Не съм опрял до помощ...

Думите се изтърколиха от устата му, преди ужасното съзнание какво беше на път да каже да го тресне като гръм. Северъс* се спря, полагайки усилие на волята, за да се успокои и да не позволи на отвратителните думи да продължат да се сипят.

_"Не съм опрял до помощта на гадни мътнородчета като нея"_, отекна мисълта в ума му.

Наистина ли щеше да изрече такова нещо? Да нарече най-добрата си приятлка не каква да е, а мътнорода? Северъс потръпна. Как изобщо беше позволил подобна мисъл да се промъкне до мозъка, че почти и до устните му? Беше отвратен от себе си. Да я нарече така, пред нея самата при това, не, че щеше да има значение. Струваше му се непоносима самата мисъл да я обиди така, без значение дали е чула или не.

- Не съм опрял до помощ от никого - успя да каже.

Все още треперейки от потрес и срам, той заопипва наоколо, търсейки пръчката си. Най-после пръстите му я сграбчиха и той се надигна, гледайки злобно насъбралата се тълпа. Винаги готови за шоу, а. Дюдюканията им "Свиниръс Мазни" изпълваха въздуха, което накара Северъс да се намръщи. За пет години нищо по-оригинално не бяха измислили. Нищо де. До един щяха да му платят сега за унижението. Забеляза, че някои вече насочваха пръчки към него. Голяма работа, пак двама и повече щеше да повали, в това беше сигурен.

Точно се беше приготвил да пусне любимото си проклятие, и Лили се втурна през учениците, изблъсквайки настрани Потър и Блек, завтече се към него и го хвана за раменете.

- Сев, добре ли си? - попита задъхано. - Кажи, че нищо ти няма, моля те.

Северъс забеляза как Потър опули очи, станали големи като на домашно духче. Но после виждаше само Лили, сякаш някакъв воал я отделяше от всички останали. Откровено се зачуди как тя дели една вселена с измет като Потър и Блек. И всъщност и с него самия.

- Добре съм, Лили, мерси - промърмори - не е необходимо...

Опита се да й каже, че няма нужда да си петни репутацията, като го защитава пред всички, но го прекъсна Потъровата подигравка:

- Ето виж, Еванс, веднъж и аз да се съглася с тоя мазник, и сам си му е добре.

- Голям си храбрец, Потър - изстреля тя в отговор - тормозиш хората четирима на един. Грифиндорец и половина. Остави го на мира или ще се разправяш с мен.

- О, Еванс, я стига - лигавеше се очилатият грифиндорец - не ми казвай, че отвътре ти идва да тичаш на помощ на Свини. В смисъл, знам, че е мизерен, не отричам, ама само от съжаление да правиш такива неща...

Трябваше да го каже, нали. Северъс изскърца със зъби. Кретен. Ама прав беше - Лили го правеше само от съжаление. Така или иначе Северъс на повече от нея не смееше да се надява. Обаче да си чуе присъдата от устата на Джеймс Потър и пред момичето, което обича, това не можеше да понесе. Наведе глава и затвори очи, искаше да потъне в земята. Да ослепее и оглушее, за да не чуе потвърждението на Лили, и да стане невидим. Де да имаше сега една мантия невидимка, като онази, с която Потър и компания постоянно го тормозеха.

Силен, звучен шамар го накара да вдигне глава. Собственикът на въпросната мантия се държеше за бузата, пристъпвайки от крак на крак, а Лили се беше извърнала към него и го приковаваше на място с убийствен поглед.

- Името му - каза тя ледено, натъртвайки всяка дума - е Северъс. Той ми е приятел и държа да разбереш, Потър, че да се притичаш на помощ на приятелите си е това, което нормалните хора на този свят правят. Естествено не очаквам от само себе си да го знаеш, защото ти истински приятели нямаш, само идиоти като теб, които ти ходят по петите, защото играеш куидич, рошиш си косата и омагьосваш хората за кеф. Заяж се пак с приятеля ми и лично ще се погрижа да не можеш повече през живота си да яхнеш метла.

Всичките ученици стояха безмълвни, слушайки измамно тихия ѝ глас, и никой не посмя да наруши последвалото мълчание.

- Вие какво гледате? - Гласът на Лили скочи с пет октави нагоре. - ДА ВИ НЯМА! _ВЕДНАГА!_

Един по един те се подчиниха, уплашени до смърт от гледката на обикнвено спокойната и весела грифиндорска префектка толкова побесняла, че да крещи като банши. Най-после и Потър напусна полесражението със съвсем смазан вид, опирайки се на рамото на Блек, сякаш беше ранен. Наглец голям. Просто трябваше да направи сцена. Все искаше внимание. Въпреки че за миг очите им се срещнаха и Северъс съзря нещо повече от обикновена обида. Ако не го познаваше, щеше да реши, че наистина се е засрамил тоя тъпак. Прогони мисълта, не желаейки да си хаби мозъка за Джеймс Потър, и все пак някаква част от нея се задържа, оставяйки горчив привкус в устата му. Лили ясно беше заявила, че му помага, защото са приятели, не защото ѝ е дожаляло за него. Едно недоразумение, което за малко да им съсипе приятелството. Северъс се запита дали изобщо е достоен за такова приятелство.

Той още стоеше с наведена глава, неспособен да погледне Лили, и криеше лицето си зад черните кичури. Обзе го задоволство, като се сети как Потър отстъпва посрамен, но то бързо отстъпи на угризения. Лили беше използвала същия осъдителен тон като преди, когато се беше опитала да го убеди да престане да дружи с Ейвъри и Мълсибър. И за първи път Северъс Снейп постави под съмнение това дали си заслужава да е в една група с другите слидеринци. Преди Лили да опише Хитроумниците** по същия начин както неговите съученици, той никога не ги бе виждал в различна светлина. Сега това, заедно с противната дума, която за малко да му се изплъзне, го караха да се чуди дали пък Ейвъри, Мълсибър, Лестрейндж и останалите не бяха също толкова гадни като Хитроумниците, че и по-лоши.

- Сев - изтръгна го от мрачните мисли гласът на Лили, този път притеснен. - Сев, защо нищо не казваш? Сърдиш ли ми се? Аз само исках да ти помогна.

- Лили, - каза Северъс и се взря в смарагдовите ѝ очи, които все така го омагьосваха - аз на теб никога не бих могъл да ти се сърдя. Аз...

Аз те обичам, искаше да ѝ каже, но почувства, че след онова, което едва не бе изрекъл, това беше всичко друго освен подходящо. Преди да се усети, Северъс протегна ръце и ги обви около кръста на момичето в тромава, колеблива прегръдка. После замръзна в паника, прехапвайки устна. Определено не беше в реда на нещата да прави нещо такова. Ами ако Лили се уплашеше от внезапната близост, или още по-лошо, се досетеше за чувствата му? Северъс беше абсолютно убеден,че каквото и да се случеше между тях двамата, приятелката му никога нямаше да изпита към него същото, което той изпитваше към нея. Сигурно щеше да избяга ужасена и повече да не иска да го погледне. Трябваше да крие чувствата си, докато не изтлеят, макар че го съмняваше това някога да се случи. Така че с огромно нежелание той се отдръпна, прекратявайки хубавия момент.

- Бла-благодаря ти, Лили - заекна Северъс и се изчерви. Не беше мислил, че може да се изложи повече, но ето, че пак грешеше.

Няма и половин секунда по-късно, той усети как Лили мята ръце около врата му и го придърпва към себе си. Дъхът му спря. Това не беше възможно. Беше сън. Лили Еванс, най-прекрасното същество на света и момичето, в което беше влюбен, му отвръщаше на прегръдката. Най-после, след цяла вечност, или поне така му се стори, тя го пусна, но задържа ръцете си върху неговите.

- За теб винаги, Сев - усмихна се широко. - Сега виж, имам съмнения за разни неща по това, което писах на СОВА, искаш ли да го обсъдим?

Това било значи. Просто приятелска прегръдка. Той пък какво си въобразяваше? Лили никога нямаше да хареса такъв като него. В следващия момент Северъс се скара на себе си. Всяка секунда, прекарана с нея, беше момент на съвършенство, и той трябваше да го цени.

- Идвай де - момичето го пъгна с лакът в ребрата. - Който стигне втори до езерото, е нагънаторог шнорхелоподобен квакльовец!

Нагънаторог шнорхелоподобен квакльовец. Момчето изсумтя. Това пък откъде го беше научила? Подозрително звучеше като брътвежите на оня луд на тема създания, рошав чешит, Ксенофилиус Лъвгууд. Все едно, не изглеждаше като титла, която искаше да носи. Северъс се засмя и хукна след Лили.

* * *

><p>* Да, знам, че името му официално е преведено като "Сивиръс", но тъй като нито съвпада с английското произношение ("Северъс"), нито е логична транслитерация ("Северус"), за мен е Северъс. А и все пак прякорът му е Сев.<p>

** Знам, че е тъпо, но какъв е официалният превод на Marauders?


	2. Накърнено достойнство

Минаха през всеки абзац и всяка дума в съчиненията си, как и защо бяха написали това и онова, кое беше по-подходящо, но умът на Лили не можеше да се съсредоточи върху изпита по Защита срещу Черните изкуства. Северъс беше погълнат от спора и пламенно защитаваше тезата си, че Изкуствата на ума не бива да се смятат за Черна магия, но Лили слушаше с половин ухо. Седнала с кръстосани крака на тревата до приятеля си, тя отново и отново си припомняше мига след като му се беше притекла на помощ, когато той беше заявил, че не иска помощ от никого. Остави го да си довърши изречението и след кратко мълчание си пое дъх и запита:

- Сев, ти одеве каза, че не ти е притрябвала помощта на... на кого по-точно? Така де, преди да се поправиш и да кажеш "на никого".

Неочакваният въпрос го свари неподготвен, което не беше на добре.

- Ами... - той се смути. - Виж, Лили...

Тя се намръщи.

- Сев, мислех, че сме откровени един с друг.

Северъс просто стоеше така. Вярно ли беше? Тя се напрегна и зададе ужасния въпрос.

- Да не би случайно да си имал предвид нещо от рода на "мъгълокръвни"?

- Моля? - Той почти подскочи, като да беше ударен от жилещо проклятие. - Не, Лили, защо това си помисли?

- Ами като се има предвид компанията ти в последно време, почвам да се притеснявам.

Северъс ѝ хвърли поглед, който казваше "как може да не ми вярваш", но почти веднага той бе изместен от паникьосано изражение.

- Не беше това, Лили, помниш ли като ти бях казал, че няма нищо лошо в това? Никога не бих ти се подигравал, че си мъгълокръвна.

- А какво беше тогава, Сев? - повиши тя глас. Няколко второкурснички, седящи наблизо, се обърнаха към тях и се закикотиха. Безмозъчни същества. Тя ги изгледа на кръв, потупвайки префектската си значка, после пак насочи вниманието си към Северъс. Той хапеше устни и нервно попипваше гърбицата на кривия си нос.

- Добре, но ще ме намразиш - каза той жално.

- Кажи де!

Той заръкомаха и започна да стрелка наоколо с очи с вид, като че ли е на съд за измяна. Ако погрешната дума - тоест тази, която Лили предполагаше - се изплъзнеше от устата му, наистина щеше да се превърне в съд.

- Виж, аз не съм го мислел... Обаче... Бях в унизително положение... и емоциите ми надделяха...

Охо, извинения. Устните на Лили се стегнаха в тънка линия. Любимата реторика на Слидеринци, а.

- Значи наистина си мислел да ме наречеш мътнорода!

Северъс потръпна.

- Не, Лили, не беше това!

Интересно, какво ли щеше да измъдри? Лили заговори бавно и строго, претегляйки всяка дума, защото с това изречение решаваше съдбата на цялото им приятелство.

- Ако сега не ми кажеш, ще се видя принудена да заключа, че ме лъжеш, Северъс. - Гласът ѝ трепереше и очите ѝ взеха да смъдят при самата представа, че Сев би я предал така. - И трябва да ти заявя, че ако чуя от теб, че е вярно, повече не можем да бъдем приятели.

- Не беше това - упорстваше той - но ще ми се разсърдиш и за това, което беше в действителност.

Какво ли пък можеше да бъде толкова обидно, колкото да я нарече мътнорода? Тя кръстоса ръце със сумтене.

- Така ли? Я да видим.

- Добре... Ами, как да го кажа... Лили, ти си ми приятелка и винаги съм те приемал за равна, ако не и за по-добър човек от мен... - Как изобщо смееше да я гледа в очите и да ѝ говори така. - И това, което ще кажа, не трябва да те кара да смяташ по друг начин...

Лили присви очи. Ако той знаеше какво е в негов интерес, щеше вече да си признае. Тя се зарече да добавя по още едно проклятие за всяка секунда протакане. Не, не защото е искал да я нарече мътнорода, а защото я лъжеше.

- Много внимавай какво ще кажеш.

- Ами когато един мъж... се озове в опасно или по някакъв друг начин... ъъъ... неудобно положение - започна Северъс, сякаш беше много развълнуван професор, изнасящ лекция пред особено строга публика, осейвайки речта си с помпозни, високопарни изрази, явно за да прикрие вълнението си - ... и не успее да ги надмогне, а вместо това се осланя на нечия чужда подкрепа, особено ако въпросната личност се случи да е жена, към която той... искам да кажа... че е в близки отношения с нея... Е-е, може да е в изцяло платоничен смисъл, нали, но той държи на нея... в огромна степен... В класическата литература такъв мъж се разглежда като обезчестен и с накърнено достойнство, ако се осланя на помощта на гореспоменатата жена вместо обратното и в този дух са ме възпитавали от малък - завърши той на един дъх, сякаш казваше скоропоговорка. - Да бъда силен мъж, какъвто не съм - добави пораженчески.

Лили слушаше монолога му, отначало напрегната, но после, като се уталожиха страховете ѝ, се успокои, а накрая едва се сдържаше да не се закиска. Значи Сев наистина я харесвал, както другите момичета никога не пропускаха да споменат. Или поне така изглеждаше от пелтеченето му как държал на нея в огромна степен. Макар че той беше наблегнал на това, че е платонично. Лили се взря в приятеля си, който я гледаше с виновен израз на лицето, все едно беше изправен пред Магисъбора и не знаеше дали показанията ще му докарат оправдаване или по-тежка присъда. Ядоса му се, че я изкарва по-слаба само заради пола ѝ, но беше някак мило. Лили беше объркана. Беше ли възможно Северъс да има чувства към нея?

- Тоест си искал да кажеш, че не ти трябва помощ от момиче? - попита по-остро, отколкото имаше намерение.

Северъс изглеждаше направо паникьосан.

- Аз... аз всъщност не се чувствам така спрямо теб, Лили, глупавият инстинкт на галантния рицар ме беше обхванал...

Ясно. Значи го беше казал в общ план. Разбира се. Как пък ще харесва мъгълокръвната си приятелка. Лили се засрами, че изобщо си беше помислила такова нещо. Сев единствено се беше опитал да я увери, че са приятели и нищо друго. Сигурно се занасяше по някоя от онези студени, надути слидеринки. Те биха се държали точно като пленени принцеси и пръст не биха помръднали да му помогнат. Може би на него точно това му трябваше.

А тя защо се дразнеше толкова, че Северъс може да не я харесва като момиче? Това откъде идваше изобщо? Тя на него никога не беше гледала по този начин, нали? Е, беше се чудила няколко пъти какво ли би било да го целуне, но пък повечето момчета бяха ставали обект на такова чудене от нейна страна в някакъв момент. Лили свъси вежди и се втренчи в него, което очевидно го обърка още повече. Тя започна да си припомня откъслечни мигове от времето, прекарано заедно с него. Как лицето му се озаряваше, когато тя го наречеше Сев. Как се изпъчваше, когато ѝ обясняваше разни неща. Как понякога я гледаше. Как сега в момента я гледаше.

Не, тя си въобразяваше. В никакъв случай не можеше да смята нищо от това за неоспоримо доказателство в полза на подозренията си. А и го беше чула от неговата уста - Северъс Снейп не се чувстваше така относно нея. Тоест тя не го привличаше. Но я изненадваше собствената ѝ реакция. Трябваше да се зарадва на подобно заявление, да е щастлива, че няма пречки пред приятелството им. Лили почувства как се изчервява и реши да смени темата и да се увери, че поне първоначалните ѝ страхове са напълно неосновани.

- Ох, Сев - засмя се тя, мъчейки се да прикрие обзелото я вълнение - пък аз си помислих, че всичките глупости за превъзходство на чистокръвните са ти влезли в главата.

- Не, Лили, няма такова нещо - той се вгледа в нея изненадано, явно осъзнавайки нещо. - Чакай, това значи ли, че не си ми сърдита?

- Не, не съм - тя вирна нос - макар че абсолютно би трябвало. Накърнено мъжко достойнство, казваш. Ти си силен мъж, Сев, не го забравяй.

Раменете на Северъс клюмнаха въпреки комплимента.

- Просто... гледай сега, Лили, ти ме защити, а аз не знам някога да съм правил същото за теб...

Лили не можа да не се усмихне. Дали само като приятел или не, Сев я обичаше и това я радваше. Но не и ако се стремеше да защитава нея и само нея. Трябвашв да го накара да проумее това и въпреки че не беше сега моментът, тя реши пак да опита:

- Не се е налагало, Сев - каза и постави ръката си на неговата. - Обаче моля те, ако има от какво да ме предпазиш, това са тия гонения срещу мъгълокръвни. И не говоря само за себе си, Ейвъри, Мълсибър и останалите са опасност за всички нас и да защитаваш само мен е все едно да не защитаваш никого.

- По този въпрос, Лили... Наскоро се замислих. Може би наистина ще е по-добре да престана да дружа с тях.

Това беше новост.

- Не, че не одобрявам, Сев, обаче откъде такава промяна в мнението?

- Най-вече от това, което ти си ми казвала.

- Така ли? Говоря ти едно и също от години, а ти никога не си ме слушал. Сигурен ли си, че не го казваш само да ме баламосваш?

- Не, Лили. Но начинът, по който говореше за Хитроумниците, като ме тормозеха - заобяснява той - ме накара да ги сравня с Мълсибър и другите и видях, че не са толкова различни. Наистина го мисля, кълна ти се в... не знам, в Забранената гора ти се кълна! - изтърси той първото нещо, изпречило се пред погледа му.

Лили се поизненада от готовността му да се кълне така, че се съмнява в приятелите си смъртожадни, но реши засега да му повярва. Знаеше въпреки това, че ще е далеч по-трудно да го убеди.

- Съвсем го казваш като рицар от дебрите на класическата литература - пошегува се тя с клетвата му пред Забранената гора, но после ѝ хрумна нещо по-добро. - Или направо като принц.

- Принц Северъс от дебрите на Забранената гора - явно не схвана той шегата с името му. - Сега се чувствам глупаво като сър Кадоган.

Я виж ти, помисли си Лили, той се засмя, напредък. Така изглеждаше много по-хубав. Хубав ли? Тя пък откога се заглеждаше по Сев? Опита се да не мисли за потенциалните му чувства към нея - или за нейните към него, напомни тънкото гласче в главата ѝ. Това беше приятелски момент и тя не биваше да го разваля със съмнения и страхове.

- Недей - засмя се. - Обаче другия път не ми отказвай помощта, принце.

Забеляза, че Северъс е хванал ръката ѝ в своята и леко се беше наклонил към нея, като се усмихваше. Беше се изчервил леко и Лили усети, че тя също се изчервява, когато я обхвана внезапен порив да го целуне. Може би пък мигът наистина щеше да се превърне в нещо повече.

Не, реши тя и се отдръпна, свеждайки очи. Първо трябваше да разбере дали чувството е истинско. И разбира се какво ставаше в главата на Сев. Ако той наистина изпитваше това към нея и тя предприемеше нещо, без да знае собствените си чувства, щеше да го съсипе, ако се окажеше, че тя не може да му отвърне със същото. Или пък ако, въпреки всичките знаци, които момичетата тълкуваха като привличане, се окажеше, че няма нищо такова? Или още по-лошо, ако той ей така флиртуваше с нея, без да има сериозни намерения? Беше сигурна, че Северъс не би опитал подобно нещо, но все пак момчетата си бяха момчета и начинът им на мислене беше в голямата си част загадка за Лили.

Всички тези мисли преминаха през главата ѝ в един-единствен миг, след което тя си пое дъх и стана, докато гледаше навсякъде, но не и към него.

- Ей, Сев - изчурулика, лепвайки си усмивка, малко по-лъчезарна, отколкото трябваше, - трябва да уча по древни руни за утре, та ще тръгвам.

Северъс имаше доста разочарован вид, но се опита да не го покаже. Той не беше записал руни, така че утре щеше да му е свободен ден.

- Ами - започна той колебливо и също стана - ако искаш, мога да ти помагам...

- Вече обещах на Мери да учим заедно - излъга набързо Лили.

- Сигурна ли си? - настоя Северъс. - Имам цялата вечер на разположение.

- Имаме отвари в понеделник, Сев - усмихна се тя извинително - а и двамата знаем колко ще си бесен, ако имаш една точка под максимума. Сега трябва да тръгвам, иначе Мери ще ме убие!

Лили погледна назад към приятеля си едва когато вече тичаше към замъка. Не пропусна да забележи колко нещастен изглеждаше изведнъж - като в деня, когато бе излязъл от сенките да ѝ каже, че е вещица, а след това се беше скарал с Петуния. "Съжалявам, Сев", помисли си и се почувства виновна, че така го изоставя след обещанието да прекарат цял ден заедно и особено след онзи момент. "Трябва ми време да помисля."


End file.
